leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Day
|individual events named Pokémon Day|Pokémon Day (disambiguation)}} Pokémon Day is an annual celebration of the original Japanese release of , held on February 27. Various events are held around the world to mark this occasion. 2016 Releases As part of the year-long of the Pokémon franchise, the Pokémon Day in 2016 saw the Virtual Console releases of the Generation I games Pokémon . In Europe, , and Japan, special edition Nintendo 2DS bundles were released, pre-installed with one of the Virtual Console titles; the systems are transparent, matching the color of the installed version. The Japanese bundles included a map of the Kanto region, a set of stickers based on the VC game's mascot, and a serial code for a Mew for the Generation VI games. The European and Australian bundles included a download code for a HOME Menu theme and a different sticker set. In North America, New Nintendo 3DS bundles were released, with pre-installed copies of both Red and Blue, two cover plates themed on Red and Blue, and a HOME Menu download code. A New Nintendo 3DS cover plate was also released in Europe, Australia, and Japan, featuring in-battle sprites from Red and Blue. In Japan, the was released. The set only features Generation I Pokémon and emulates the Original Era in design and semi-random card inclusion. At 12 a.m. JST, Pokémon Sun and Moon were announced in a worldwide Nintendo Direct. Online events The Pokémon Trading Card Game Online gave a set of commemorative card sleeves to players who logged in on Pokémon Day. On the official Pokémon Twitch channel from 1 to 9 p.m. EST, Pokémon gameplay, interviews, and discussions were shown. A 24-hour anime marathon began on the officially-endorsed channel Twitch Watches Pokémon at 9 p.m. The channel streamed several s and Pokémon Chronicles episodes, as well as the Pokémon Origins series on the following schedule: On-site events Several on-site events were held in various countries. In , the local distributor sponsored tournaments held at select stores. The stores each received a kit with 55 prints of the exclusive card, three Badge cases, three bags with the Play! Pokémon logo, and 12 Mewtwo deckboxes. Exclusive merchandise was also available at these tournaments. The promotional Pikachu card could also be obtained at RiHappy, PB Kids, BMart, and Planeta Brinquedos from February 27 to 28, when customers bought two TCG products (barring s). In , a week-long event was held at Pangyo in . Stamps were hidden across four areas of the department store that, when collected, rewarded customers with a Pokémon Day notebook. On the 27th and 28th, players could receive a Mew between 11 a.m. and 6 p.m. Video game and TCG tournaments were also held for the two days. A Generation I Pokémon-only "Kanto Champion" tournament was held on the 27th, while an "All Star" tournament took place the next day; only games were permitted to be used. The "3 vs 3 Winners League" TCG tournament ran for both days and competitors received the promotional card. A Pokémon Mini Museum and a Pokémon Mini Attraction were also held over these two days. In , select s hosted Early Access Tournaments for Pokkén Tournament, with a grand prize of a trip to the 2016 US National Championships. All stores had exclusive plushes and gave customers buying any Pokémon products a Mythical Pokémon poster. Holofoil and cards, activity books, and a poster featuring the original 151 Pokémon were given away at stores for the day. Binders themed on the TCG expansion were available for sale as well. In New York City, New York, an event was held at Nintendo New York from 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. In Los Angeles, California, the JapanLA Pop Culture Shop had a Pokémon-based pop-up shop run from Pokémon Day until March 27. 2017 For the 2017 Pokémon Day, Mewtwo Strikes Back, Celebi: The Voice of the Forest, and Zoroark: Master of Illusions were made available on Pokémon TV for a limited time. Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel was also released on Amazon Video, Google Play, and the iTunes Store, as well as a bundle of episodes of the Gold & Silver arc of the . On the official Pokémon Twitch channel, championship matches of the TCG, video games, and Pokkén Tournament were shown all day. From 1 p.m. PST February 26 to 1 p.m. PST March 6, found in Pokémon GO wore a party hat (which lasted beyond the event time). In the week leading up to Pokémon Day, the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online made extra Trainer Tokens available on the Bonus Wheel. A special Daily Bonus was also given out on the 27th. The first set of the Pokémon Gallery Figures was released on February 27. The set of Pokémon figures was made exclusively for the US Pokémon Center Online. 2018 Pikachu Talk was released internationally on February 26 to celebrate Pokémon Day in 2018. lenses featuring the Kanto starter Pokémon were also made available. Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! was also made available for streaming on Pokémon TV for the first time. A with the move wearing a party hat was also made available in Pokémon GO. Merchandise released on the website include a Pokémon Gallery Figure DX, and to commemorate the year of Legendary Pokémon, and pins. In , the episode Alola, Kanto!, which features the return of and after a long absence, premiered on at 4 p.m. BRT. Later that day, starting at 6 p.m. BRT, the channel aired a special marathon with the episodes The Guardian's Challenge!, Big Sky, Small Fry!, A Crowning Moment of Truth!, a rerun of Alola, Kanto!, and the premiere of When Regions Collide!, followed by Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!. On their social media, the channel also posted several Pokémon-related images and wallpapers. Additionally, the local TCG distributor and event organizer Copag used its Facebook account to share many code cards for the . 2019 At 10 p.m. JST, Pokémon Sword and Shield were announced in a worldwide Nintendo Direct. Other events "Pokémon Day" was also the name for a series of yearly events held in various European countries such as Germany, Italy, and the Netherlands since 2004. These events were usually to promote recently released Pokémon games or movies, often with event Pokémon distributions. These events have either ceased or been replaced by Pokémon Kids Tours. In on November 24, 2014, an event also called "Pokémon Day" was held after a soccer game between and . The event was sponsored by Nintendo and local distributor Maxsoft, and a Gengar was given away to visitors. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Journé Pokémon |de=Pokémon Day |it=Pokémon Day |ko= |pt=Dia de Pokémon |ru=День Покемонов Den' Pokémonov |es=Día de Pokémon }} Category:Events Category:Pokémon meta es:Día de Pokémon zh:宝可梦日